


Something About A Contest

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chloe submits one of Max's photos for the contest, F/F, Implied established Pricefield, Jefferson is trash but he's good as an annoying plot device, Set before they know Jefferson is the villain but after Kate attempts suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: Short drabble for Femslash February 2017.Jefferson tells Max that her entry for the Everyday Heroes contest made it to the next round. Which is funny, because she doesn't remember entering the contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact, I was sick for several days! Super fun! So that meant I'm a bit behind on Femslash February but, nevertheless, I will catch up! I wrote most of this like a year ago and thought now was the time to finish it.

"Everyone have a great day and don't forget your reading!" Students rushed from their seats off to their own activities, Max was slower though, and she packed up her bag carefully, so as not to damage her photos in the front pouch or the camera in her hands.

  


"Max, can I have a word with you for a moment?" She groaned internally, thinking about the possibilities, an awkward conversation about Kate, one about her nonexistent entry for the Everyday Heroes contest? Maybe something about the fact that she ratted him out to the principal for not noticing the other girl’s well-being declining. Nevertheless she put her bag on her shoulder and walked to the front of the room. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Sure Mr. Jefferson, what's up?"

  


The teacher scrambled over his desk, seemingly looking for something as he replied, "I just wanted to tell you that I was so pleased that you entered the Everyday Heroes contest and am happy to inform you that you made it to the next round!" He made a small 'Aha!' as he found what he was looking for in the stack of folders and pulled out a colorful sheet of paper.

  


"But...um...Mr. Jefferson I never entered the contest." It seemed to be option two, only with a mix up involved. She really did not want to go through a lecture.

  


His eyes widened. "No Max I have your submission right here! You must have been shy turning it in because you mailed it to me. But that humble artist integrity is to be admired, not ridiculed. I actually have your submission right here if you would like to take another look at it." He reaches into a folder on the top of the stack and took out a photo, one that Max indeed took, but one that she had lost recently.

  


It was a picture of all of the missing Rachel Amber posters spewed on Chloe's table, a picture she had taken while the blue haired girl left the room for a snack. She could have sworn she left the picture in her jacket pocket after the whole swimming fiasco.

  


Wait a minute......

  


"Oh I remember now Mr. Jefferson, thanks for the news."

  


Chloe

  


\-----

  


She immediately went to the bus stop, hopping on the next bus which had conveniently just arrived. She furiously shoved her ear buds into her ears and cranked up the volume, only looking away from the window when the bus stopped on its route.

  


She soon found herself at the door of Chloe's house, she knocked hard on the door, tapping her foot in impatience, waiting for someone to answer.

  


Joyce was at the door, she must have had the day off. "Why hello Max, what brings you here?" Instead of replying, Max ignored her and went straight to Chloe's room, the door drifting half open as the beanie clad girl was daydreaming on her bed messing with her phone. Max walked in and closed the door behind her.

  


"Chloe do you have something you want to tell me?"

  


She reached over to her bedside table and stubbed out a cigarette Max wasn't aware she was smoking. "Ummm like what dude?"

  


"Something about a contest?" She took a step forward.

  


"Uh, no I don't think I know anything about any contests. Unless it's about cutest girl in the world, cause I already know the winner." She threw a wink at Max, causing her to blush but the photography student knew that she couldn't let her get away that easily.

  


"A contest you entered me in without my permission?" Another step forward.

  


"Oh! Umm...maybe..." Chloe had sat up now and started rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, not meeting Max's eyes.

  


"Chloe you can't do things like that without telling me!

  


Chloe's eyes widened. "I was going to tell you but I never got around to it! And I knew you wouldn't enter yourself because you wouldn't think what you wanted to submit was good enough!"

  


Max sighed. "Chloe you can't just make decisions like this for me."

  


Chloe laid back down. "But if I don't who will Max?"

  


Max harrumphed as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to Chloe, causing Chloe to draw an arm over her shoulders. " You'll be pleased to know I made it to the next round." She snuggled into her side.

  


"What? Max that's great! I knew you took awesome pictures!" Chloe leaned up and beamed at her.

  


"Well you have to get some credit Chloe, you chose the picture."

  


The blue-haired girl blushed. “Thanks, Max.” Max would probably make jokes about the whole situation for a while but, it was worth it.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. and if you did, leave a kudos and/or a comment! If you have any ideas for fics or any tips for writing you can just leave them in the comments section. Also if you find any typos I'll be forever grateful if you point them out.


End file.
